A Different Kind of Love
by Vindexian
Summary: Team RWBY is getting frisky behind closed doors. Only, it's not the girls we know. Garnet Rose, Wynn Schnee, Blair Belladonna, Yin Xiao Long are getting into some naughty business. (Team RWBY Pairings, only with Male counterparts)(Will include the six pairings, as well as the OT3 and Pollination)(Last Chapter: Bumblebee) (Current Chapter: Freezerburn)
1. Bumblebee

**Hello everyone, Jessica here. Vin went on a small vacation to his home country to visit his relatives so it's just me. He'll be back Sunday, but none of you probably care, so I'll get to the point.**

 **This is a Smut story, where most people should not traverse if they are underage. And it's Smut that involves mainly Team RWBY pairings. Doesn't sound that bad, right? Well, it's not a story persay, more of a bunch of one shots that will involve the Genderbent pairings of RWBY. So, instead of Bumblebee with Yang and Blake, this first Oneshot is Bumblebee with Yin and Blair, both male. Yes, it's that type of story.**

 **And just so everyone is clear one this fact: I am a woman, not a man, a woman. A bisexual woman, but woman none the less. Writing MxM smut. If it doesn't seem like a good one of those, then I am sorry, but I tired my best.**

 **Just... Just go and read the smut already...**

* * *

Blair was being dragged by Yin as he kept an observant eye out for any teachers or faculty. They both shouldn't be out here, they should have been in class, but Yin was positive that Professor Port would notice them missing. If the Ice Queen got a little bit huffy because they didn't show up, well that's her problem.

"Yin, where are we going?" Blair asked as Yin read of the numbers on the dorms on the far west side. "If you needed something from the dorm, we're nowhere near it."

"Trust me babe, you'll want to hear what I have to say." Yin told his boyfriend as he spotted the door he was looking for. "There we go... Dorm 527."

She pulled out a scroll, one different than the one he had and swiped it on the lock, unlocking the door. HE pulled Blair in and close the door behind them, locking it shut.

"Alright, Yin, what's so importa-" Blair started to shake, before Yin pulled him closer, and connecting their lips. For a moment, Blair was struggling, but he slowly melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yin's head as his arms held Blair's waist.

They continued to make out for a moment before Yin pulled away, moving towards Blair's right ear. "Blair, we've been dating for nearly 4 months now." He started to say giving soft kisses to his neck. "Being with you, makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world, that I am blessed to have you with me. And I've slowly come to realize that... Blair Belladonna, I love you."

Blair stayed silent, half resisting to moan and half shocked. But Yin wasn't done as he slowly pushed Blair backwards. "So I pulled a favor from Coco and got this room for the two of us. No one will be able to hear us, disturb us... Blair," Yin said as he pushed Blair back onto a bed, causing him to be seated down. "I want to show you how much I love you."

The Cat Faunus gulped as Yin gave him a seductive smile. "A-and how are you planning to do that?" He asked, though he had a feeling he knew what Yin was talking about. And sure enough, Yin moved toward towards Blair while spreading out his legs. He moved his hands toward Blair's appendage, and slowly started to rub it through his clothing. While he was doing this, he resumed making out with Blair as he unbuttoned his black vest and removed it, leaving Blair in his white undershirt.

"Mmm, you feel big, Kitten." Yin said as he pulled of Blair's belt and unzipped his pants. "I can't wait until I feel your cock going down my throat." Blair gave a small gasp as Yin reached inside his pants and grabbed his five inch cock. "Mmm, so that's what I've been rubbing? Looks delicious."

He slowly started to give Blair a handjob, getting onto his knees as Blair struggled to keep himself sitting on the bed. "Y-Yin..." Blair moaned as he finally feel back onto the bed. "M-more... Pl-pleases..."

Yin gave out a chuckle. "If you say so Kitten." He stated, before he moved his head toward Blair's dick, and gave a couple of long licks from the head to the base of his balls while continuing his handjob. On the last drop, he took one of Blair's balls into his mouth and started sucking on it.

For a moment, Blair was convinced this was all a dream, a very pleasurable dream. But the more Yin continued servicing his balls and jacking him off, the more he realized that this was no dream. Yin loved him, and was currently giving him a handjob. He knew that Yin had fooled around with both men and women, but to hear him say he loved him..?

"God I love you, Yin..." Blair said as he place his open palm over his eyes. "So much right now."

Yin gave a smile as he detached himself from the Cat Faunus's balls. "If you like that, babe, you'll go absolutely nuts after this." Yin said as he moved Blair's dick toward his mouth. Licking his lips, he gave a small kiss to the head, causing Blair to moan and twitch, before opening it, taking his head into his mouth.

Blair gave a loud moan as his eyes went wide. Yin smiled and went to work swirling his tongue around Blair's head, even getting under his folds. Yin started to bob his head on the first inch, giving consist tongue action to the head as Blair started to twitch and moan louder. He placed his hand on Yin's head, giving it a small pet, asking if Yin could go deeper while not setting him off for touch his hair.

Getting the message, Yin started going deeper. He took the second inch, then the third into his mouth and started going back up to head. He continued blowing the Cat Faunus like this, as Blair started panting. He couldn't describe how it felt to have Yin blowing him, it just felt to heavenly. Like nothing could be better. Unbeknownst to him, Yin also had a trick up his sleeve.

Pulling out, Yin quickly started discarding his vest and shirt. After he lost his shirt, he unbuttoned Blair's pants and pulled them off when he lifted his legs up. But before Yin would continue, he placed his fingers into his mouth and started moving them in and out, getting them filled with saliva. Once he was confident, he took them out and went back to servicing a whining Blair, taking all but one inch back into his throat.

Blair was unaware of the middle finger that was traveling to his pucker, too wrapped up in the feeling of Yin's mouth. That is, until the slick finger made contact and started to draw small circle around Blair's asshole. His eyes went wide as Yin gave him a seductive look in his eyes before he pushed the tip inside him. Blair gave out a grunt, before moaning as Yin started pumping his finger in rhythm with his head bobbing.

"M-more, p-pl-please!" Blair all but begged as Yin gave and internal smirk and inserted his ring and index finger into Blair's pucker, causing Blair to let out a scream in pleasure. "F-f-faster!"

Complying, Yin started bobbing his head faster, taking right up to the base as he pumped his fingers up to his knuckle. Blair was left a moaning, twitching mess as Yin continued servicing him. If he could, Blair wanted Yin to stay like this forever, but all things most come to an end.

"Yin... I'm about... About to..!" Blair tried to say, but couldn't completely say as Yin completely speed up, intending to get Blair to cum. It wouldn't be long, since after he pushed his head to take all five inches, the dick going past his throat and almost triggering his gag reflex. At that, Blair gave out a loud moan of pleasure as he dumped his seed into Yin's throat.

Yin took Blair's baby batter one gulp at a time, savoring Blair's essence as it past through him. When Blair's organism finally stopped, Yin gave a few bobs to get whatever didn't out. He pulled out of Blair's pucker the same way as he did with his dick: with a loud pop. Making sure that Blair was watching, he took a few swigs of the leftover cum in his mouth before swallowing.

"Mmm, a little too sweet, but I can learn to love the taste." Yin said as he moved towards Blair. "So, how did you like my gift, Kitten?"

Blair gave him a goofy smile, before looking lips, tasting himself through Yin. "It was perfect." Blair said as he gave Yin a hug.

"Oh, we're not done yet, Blair." Yin said, as he started discarding the rest of his clothing. When he discarded his pants, Blair instantly notice the bulge in his underwear. After pulling out his underwear, his six and a half inch cock sprang out, twitching. "I still haven't gotten my gift yet."

Blair looked hypnotized by the size, nodding instantly as he moved to take the cock into his mouth, but was stopped by Yin. "Sorry, Kitten, but that's not what I had in mind." He said as he went over to his discarded jacket. Looking silently confused, Blair watched as Yin reached into his vest pocket and pulled out something: a bottle of lube.

Blair gave a blush as Yin started walking back towards him. "Get comfortable Kitten, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Yin said as he opened the bottle and started squirting some into his two fingers. Blair only nodded, moving onto the bed onto his hands and knees as he turned his head towards Yin. Smiling at how eager Blair looked, he gave Blair's cheeks a spread before he inserted his fingers into the pucker once again.

The lube felt cold once it entered Blair's asshole, that much he could attest to, but it was overwhelmed by the feeling of pleasure and excitement as Yin spread it to every part that he could have reached to. How often did Blair dreamt of this moment? He didn't know, but he could hardly wait.

Once Yin felt Blair's pucker was lubed up just right, Yin pulled out and grabbed the bottle again, this time squirting a large amount into his palm. After he reached the right amount, he tossed the bottle behind him and started rubbing the lube all around his cock. He even gave it a quick pump or two to tease Blair as he watched. Once Yin felt his cock was lubed enough, he got behind the Cat Faunus, placing it between Blair's asscheeks.

"Ready to ride the dragon, Kitten?" Yin asked as he rub between the two cheeks, getting lube onto Blair's ass. Blair didn't say anything to the pun, only gripping the sheets tightly as he rubbed back to Yin's dick. "Eager, huh? I'll take it slow."

Yin pulled back, and angled his cock so that it would be placed over Blair's pucker. Slowly, he started to push forward, until the head was full inside of Blair. The Cat Faunus let out a gasp as soon as he felt in entire and started gripping the sheets much tighter. Yin only smiled as he moved to Blair's ear.

"Tell me, Kitten: how long have you been dreaming of this moment?" Yin said as he pushed himself agonizingly slow to Blair's taste. "How long have you wanted me to bend you over and fuck you in the ass?"

Blair didn't answer for a moment, getting use to Yin inside of him. After a few seconds, he responded, "S-s-since we meet..." He said as he failed to hold back a blush. Yin hummed to himself happily as he started pulling out. "That long, Kitten? That's okay..." Yin bent down to be directly over one of Blair's cat ear. "I've been thinking of fucking your perfect round ass since I first saw you reading your book."

Just as he almost pulled out completely of Blair, Yin slammed her cock all the way to the base, ball slapping onto Blair's ass as he cried out in surprise and pleasure, and slight pain. Yin kept the pace up as he withdrew his cock out at a medium speed, only to slam back in at full force. "Yi-Yiiiiiiiiin..." Blair moaned out as his cock twitched at every slam. Yin only smiled as he continued to pound into Blair, kissing his neck once as he wormed his right arm around to Blair's cock and started stroking it in tempo with his thrust.

"You're so beautiful Kitten..." He said as he starting sucking on his neck. "People always said that I was beautiful, but you? You're drop dead gorgeous."

Blair couldn't tell what was making him hot the most: Yin's words, him sucking on his neck, him stroking his cock, or Yin's cock being pounded into his ass. It was starting to drive Blair insane.

"Yin... I'm so close..." Blair said as Yin's poundings became more frequent and quicker. "Same here Kitten." Yin said as he picked his lover up and laid him on his back much to his surprise. "I want to watch your face. Watch it as I cum deep into you. As I make you cum."

The strokes became more frequent as Yin started to do quick strokes upwards to Blair's ass as he pushed his cock to the base. Blair couldn't hold back any more and soon enough, he screamed in pleasure as ropes cum cover his chest, Yin's fingers and even reached some of Blair's hair. His ass clenched as he came, pushing Yin over the edge as he dumped his seed deep into Blair's ass.

Both males stayed stayed where they were, with Blair staring blankly into the ceiling with a goofy smile again as Yin pulled out, raising his cum cover hand to his mouth and sucking it off. As soon as his cock left Blair's ass, a small drip of cum pour out, landing onto the bed as Yin laid next to Blair and pulled him close.

"So, how'd I do, Kitten?" Yin asked as he laid his head on his chest, picking up any cum on his chest.

"You were amazing Yin." Blair said as Yin smiled and covered his arms around Blair. "I love you, Yin."

"Love you too, Kitten."

* * *

 **Jessica's Notes of Author-tude**

* * *

 _ **I am not sorry for doing this. And yes, I will be doing more, so I'll be doing this as a list. Now that Bumblebee is done, which one do you want to see?**_

 _ **White Rose**_

 _ **Enabler**_

 _ **Freezerburn**_

 _ **Ladybug**_

 _ **Monochrome**_

 _ **I'm saving the pollination and OT3 for a later date, but for now, it's just these five you have to deal with. I have no idea when I'll be done with the next one.**_

 _ **See ya around,**_

 _ **Jessica**_


	2. Freezerburn

_**Hey, people. Jessica here again. And I'm bringing you all another chapter of 'A Different Kind of Love', this time with the Freezerburn couple. Now, I figured I'd post up here what to mostly expect here. This chapter contains scenes of: Dom/Sub, Hypnotism, Male x Male, and probably rough sex.**_

 _ **Another thing I felt that needed pointing out: These chapters are not fully connected. They are different chapters and different characters. In one chapter I could have Yin, Garnet, Weiss and Blair,; the next I could have Yang, Garnet, Wynn and Blake. It depends on the chapter that I'm writing. So to save you all the trouble, I'll start adding who is in the story. For this one, we have Garnet, Wynn, Blake and Yin.**_

 _ **And that's all I want to address here, onto the story!**_

* * *

Wynn has had a stressful day.

His father had kept calling him, insisting that he'd find an appropriate woman to produce an heir with. Wynn would have pointed out that he has no real interest in a feminine touch, but that would have consequences of its own. Being disowned by his father, losing his place in the SDC before he could change what damage his father had caused, and most likely be shunned by most of his friends.

Well, maybe not all his friends, since he seen Garnet and Yin give some cheers when a gay couple proposed in public. Even Blake seemed to have a smile at the sight of them. Wynn wished it could have been that easy, but sadly, he was an heir. An heir to the Schnee Dust Company. Until he took ownership of it, he will simply hide his attraction.

Then the dolt had accidentally set his project ablaze when it came time to submit it to Ms. Peach! It was an accident, sure, but he spent two weeks getting that setup and wasted a lot of Dust to make it. He was just happy Ms. Peach was just as forgiving as Garnet was at apologizing and gave her an extra two weeks to get it done again. He still had to wait three days for the Dust to get here, but until then, he had to rewrite his whole essay all over again.

Wynn was so engrossed in his work, he didn't even notice Yin walk in and say hello. When Yin didn't get a response, he waited for a few minutes, before he went to the top of his bed and watched Wynn work. He certainly looked strained and frustrated as he flipped his paper over and started writing onto a new page.

Yin had an inkling that he was stressed but found no way to prove it. He'd even try to offer to 'relieve' some stress but he had a feeling that Wynn was currently hiding in the closet. Which was disappointing, considering the heir was a fine piece of work in Yin's eyes. So, how to get Wynn to unwind... Or at the bare minimum, how to convince Wynn to bang?

It took a few minutes of thinking before Yin had an idea to possibly do both. Getting down without disturbing Wynn, he moved over to the bookshelf and picked out a book: Hypnotism for Dummies. It was a gag gift from Garnet one day, but it might just be the thing that Yin need now. After weighing the downsides with the upsides, Yin cracked open the book and started reading.

After reading all that he needed to read, he looked for something to use for the actual hypnosis and found the perfect item: Blake's black amulet. He's not going to question why Blake had something like this, but he certainly was going to give her a thank you hug later. He picked it off the desk and made his way to Wynn. He lightly tapped his shoulder, though that seemed to startle him and made him cast a binding glyph on Yin's feet.

"Woah, easy there, Ice King. It's just me." Yin said as Wynn turned around and narrowed his eyes before he dispersed the glyph. "What do you want, brute?" Wynn said as he turned back to his desk. "I'm busy rewriting the project your brother ruined."

"He's really sorry about that by the way. He's been kicking himself over it." Yin said as he remembered how upset Garnet was about it. "But you should take it easy for a while, Wy. You have two weeks and at the rate, you're going, you'll be done in two days."

"Thank you for the concern, but I am perfectly relaxed." Wynn lied, continuing his work as Yin narrowed his eyes at him. "I need to have this done by the time the Dust gets here."

Yin sighed as he pulled out the amulet. He could say he at least tried. "Hey, Wynn, before I go, I want to show you this trick Blake taught me." He said as Wynn shook his head and turned to face the brute, figuring he'd at least indulge the brute. Yin let go of the Amulet, and let it dangle in front of Wynn. "Now, keep your eyes on the amulet."

He started swinging the amulet side and side, causing Wynn's unamused eyes to reluctantly follow it. But as Wynn kept eye contact with it, he started to feel a little drowsy. "That's right, keep following the jewelry..." Yin said in a smooth and quiet voice. "Bet you're starting to feel a bit sleepy right now, aren't you?" Wynn nodded, wondering how the brute could have known. "Why don't you close them then Wy? It'll be a lot better for you." Obediently, Wynn closed his eyes.

"Good. Now, listen to the sound of my voice. Listen closely, it feels good to listen to it, doesn't it?" Yin answered his own question and nearly fist pumped in the air. "Now, when I snap my fingers, you will enter a deep trance. You will answer every question honestly and plainly as possible, and follow my every command. Do you understand?" Wynn nodded, and with a snap. Wynn's eyes opened wide, showing a blank look into them.

"Stand up, and walk to the middle of the room," Yin said, testing to see if it worked, he wasn't disappointed, as Wynn stood up and soon was standing in the middle of the room. "Alright, that's the command part... Wynn who was it that cut my hair short last month?"

"It was me," Wynn confessed plainly, almost causing Yin to go red-eyed. "Garnet suggested it was the best way to get back at you for ruining my favorite suit and one of his games."

'Garnet is in trouble when he comes back...' Yin thought to himself, but it was soon replaced by excitement. It worked! Wynn was hypnotized! Taking a deep breath, Yin asked, "Wynn, what are you attracted to: Male or Females?"

"I'm attracted to males," Wynn told the blonde who took a large smirk.

"Okay, what do you think of me?" Yin asked, curious as to what Wynn saw.

"At first, I thought you were nothing but a blonde brute who cares for nothing but action and girls." Wynn disclosed. "But as time moved on, I found that view wrong and that you were a beautiful guy with a giant heart."

Blushing lightly, Yin asked if he was attracted to him. "Yes, I am attracted to you." Wynn said as Yin grinned. "One last question, what is your fantasy in bed?"

"To be treated as a sex toy. I want my partner to take control of me and use me as they please." Wynn revealed as Yin's cock started throbbing and his blush returned with a vengeance. Getting an idea, Yin cleared her throat. "Wynn, when I say 'Wy, go into a trance', you are to return to this trance, do you understand?"

"Yes," Wynn responded.

"Good, and when I say 'My Subby Wy', you are my personal slave. You like following my orders and only mine. You get horny just thinking about following my orders, do you understand?"

"Yes." Wynn answered again. "Yes, what?" "Yes, Master."

"Good, now. When I snap my fingers, you won't recall anything that we discussed. Understand?" Yin asked, getting excited. Wynn asked positively and he went back to normal.

"So, you need to relax, okay Wynn?" Yin said, acting like they had been in a regular conversation, as he went to the dorm door and locked it. "You've been stressing things out too much."

"I'm perfectly fine Yin. I do not need to relax." Wynn said with an eye roll as he walked to his desk.

"But I do believe you need to, My Subby Wy." Yin said slowly as Wynn froze. "Are your there, Wynn?"

Wynn was silent for a moment, which started to worry Yin a bit until he turned around, got onto his knees and bowed to him. "I am at your command, Master." He said obediently. "What would you have me do?"

Yin had a large grin as he looked down onto Wynn. "Sit up, Wy." Yin commanded, getting a longing look from Wy when he commanded. Smiling at the look away was giving him, he started making his way to Wynn's bed, discarding his vest, boots, pants and shirt, leaving him only in his underwear. Wynn's attention was drawn to the bulge that was appearing inside it.

"My first command would be for you to undress completely." Yin said, seductively. "I want to see you pale white ass and chest in front of me afterwards."

Wynn nodded frantically and began to discard his clothing left to right. When he was finished he stood in front of Yin, cock flaccid as he stood with a blush visible on his face. "Such a good boy." Yin praised, "Now, remove my underwear."

Wynn nodded and got on to his knees and started removing the last article of clothing on Yin, leaving boy Huntsmen in their birthday suits. Wynn entire attention as on Yin's erect cock, standing proudly at sI'd and a half inches, and Yin grinned at the attention. "Now, time to pleasure your master, Wy." He said as he spread his legs open. "Start by licking my cock and balls."

Wynn nodded and moved his head next to the head, giving it a small lick, instantly send a wave of pleasure up Yin's spine. After a moment, Wynn started giving his cock a good cleaning, licking up and down Yin's hardwood. Then, he started to suck on the twin orbs underneath Yin. "Yeah, that's it. Wy..." Yin moaned out as Wynn counted sucking on. "Just like that."

Wynn nodded as he started sucking harder on orbs, causing Yin to moan louder. "That's enough!" He shouted, causing Wynn to stop instantly and pull back, only to be grabbed by Yin's hands. "Time to put your mouth to work, Wy." He pulled Wynn's head closer to Yin's cock. "Open wide~"

Wynn looked almost giddy, before he took the head of Yin's cock into his mouth. He started swirling his tongue around the head. Moaning, he let go of Wynn's head and fell back onto the bed in pleasure. Wynn took that as a sign of him doing a good job, so he started taking more than half of his dick into his mouth. When he reached four inches he started bombing from there.

Yin was on cloud nine. Not once did he think he could get Wynn, the literal Ice King, giving him a blow job, and being his sex servant. But here he was, bobbing his head, intent on giving Yin pleasure. He grabbed Wynn's head and started pushing his head deeper. Wynn gave out a startled gurgle, before he relaxed and started letting Yin do as he pleased.

With Wynn giving him the okay, he pushed his head to the base of his cock, causing Wynn to go wide-eyed as Yin pushed into his throat, cutting off his air flow. He wanted to pull out, but Yin was still pumping him into his cock, so he just let him continue. That was, until Yin pushed him to the base again, letting out a loud moan as he came deep into Wynn's throat, sending his seed to his stomach.

Yin let go of Wynn's head, causing Wynn to fall onto the floor as he tried to regain his breath. Meanwhile, Yin was in a temporary state of bliss. Pushing his back upwards, he looked down to Wynn, who started regained his breath and stared back at Yin, cock fully erect at six inches. He licked his lips at the sight of it, and stood up. "Alright, Wy, I want you to lay on the bed on your back." Yin said as he patted the bed.

Wynn nodded, moving onto the bed and laid on the bed, staring at him with pleading eyes. Yin moved back onto the bed, giving the heir a kiss. Wynn seemed surprised, before he melted into the kiss and wrapped his arm at his neck. Yin's tongue started pushing against Wynn's mouth, who gladly opened and let Yin dominate his tongue.

Yin broke off, placing his hand on Wynn's cock, getting the heir to give a loud gasp as his hand gripped his cock. "Mmm... Nice package, Wy. I'm surprised that you have such a monster in your pants." Yin said as he grinned. "I say you've earned a reward." Wynn's breath grew heavy as Yin started positioning his cock over Wynn's mouth and gave his cock a long lick. "As long you do what you just did before, I'll be sure to give you the same treatment.

Yin didn't know how Wynn didn't get a Whiplash from how fast he nodded his head, before he all but engulfed the head and started bobbing the first third of his dick. Shuttering, Yin gave Wynn's cock a long lick once again, before taking his dick into his mouth. Wynn gave a loud moan at the feeling, which caused Yin to almost lose it when he felt it through his cock.

Yin lowered his legs letting Wynn get more of his cock into his mouth while taking a deep breath and instantly pushed his meat stick down his throat. He took all of Wynn's cock into his mouth, almost setting off his gag reflex, but he kept steady and started bobbing his head. Wynn gave out a loud moan, and decided to give him just as much treatment as he was giving him. Taking a deep breath he took all that he could into his mouth and started bobbing at six inches.

Looking above, Wynn also saw Yin's back hole, almost looking, in his eyes, for attention. Eager to give it some love, Wynn took the cock out of his mouth for a moment, causing Yin some confusion as he went from a blowjob to a handjob. The reason, unbeknownst to the blonde, was that Wynn was soaking his index and middle finger in saliva. When he felt it was enough, he went back to the blowjob, and raised his finger up to the begging hole.

Yin's eyes went wide as he felt Wynn's presence on his asshole, though he didn't discourage him. In fact, he spread his legs more openly, to give him more room to work with. Pleased at having his master's permission, Wynn pushed his index finger inside of Yin, pushing all the way to the bare knuckle. Yin moaned as Wynn started pumping his finger in and out, almost having his eyes bulged out as Wynn inserted another finger.

The feeling of Wynn's cock, the fingers in his ass, the blowjob he was receiving, it all pushed Yin over the edge as he released his seed into Wynn's eager and awaiting mouth. He swallowed every load, careful not to spill one drop of cum out of his mouth. The feeling of his masters cum was just enough to send him over too, cumming directly into Yin's stomach.

After both men pulled out of their respective dicks, and Wynn's finger's out of Yin's ass, Yin laid back on the edge of the bed, thinking back to what Wynn just did. "I see you enjoyed yourself, Wy." Yin said seductively. "Get up from the bed." Wynn nodded and stood at attention. "Now, you seemed to like playing with my ass with your fingers~" Yin raised his legs up, grabbing them by the ankles and showing the heir his back door and twitchy cock. "I think you know what to do now~"

If Wynn was flaccid before, he certainly wasn't now that he was looking at his master basically allowing him to take him. Moving to stand in between him, the heir grabbed one of his ankles as he positioned his cock at Yin's pucker. Pushing slowly, Wynn gripped Yin's other ankle just as he got the first inch inside of him, causing both parties to gasp and moan.

Wynn was in paradise. His master had just let him fuck his ass, and here he was pushing his cock deep into Yin's backdoor. Determined to not screw it up, he moved towards Yin and locked lips with him, while slowly pumping in and out. Meanwhile, Yin was not as satisfied. Sure, he liked the feeling of Wynn inside him, and the kiss wasn't that bad, but he was going SO slow!

"F-faster!" Yin cried as he reached for his cock and started stroking it. "Give it to me harder and faster and don't you dare slow down!"

Wynn nodded obediently and, after pulling all but his head, he slammed his cock back into Yin's ass at full force, instantly hilting it. Yin cried out in pleasure as Wynn locked both his legs up in glyphs, so that he could grab Yin's bottom with one of his hands to pull himself deeper into Yin, while using the other to stroke the master's cock.

Yin was loving the treatment that the heir was currently giving him. But it still wasn't what he'd wanted. "G-glyphs off, NOW!" Yin demanded as Wynn dropped them. The moment his legs were free he gripped Wynn and tossed him on his back into the bed. Wynn gave a short yelp, but it was soon replaced by a moan as Yin mounted his cock and started pounding himself into the heirs cock. Not being one to finish his duties, he resumed his handjob as Yin moaned aloud.

"M-master, I'm... I'm about to cum." Wynn said as he started thrusting upwards with Yin's tempo. "Can... Can I cum inside you?" Yin thought it was adorable as Wynn gave him a pleading look. Yin nodded and not a moment too soon, Wynn let out a loud moan as he shot his seed directly into Yin, who gasped as he felt the quantity of it. He might have a smaller dick than Yin, but boy did Wynn have a lot in his system.

Yin came soon afterwards, taking aim at Wynn's face. Some got onto his chest, some in his hair, even a couple landed into his waiting mouth. When both men calmed down from their orgasm, Yin pulled out from Wynn's cock. When he did, a stream of cum came pouring out of his ass, and he could feel the swishing of Wynn's cum inside of him.

"Did I do good master?" Wynn asked, getting onto his knees and looking pleased at his master's pleasured face. "Oh, yeah. You did good, Wy." Yin said as he looked back to his still hardened cock, before he grinned. "But now that you had your fun, I think it's my turn. Get on your hands and knees."

Complying, the hypnotized heir moved towards the middle of the bed, and got onto his hands and knee, showing Yin his puckering asshole and growing flaccid cock. Yin smiled and started to move over to where Wynn was, before grabbing onto his ass. Wynn was waiting for his master's cock but was caught off guard when instead he felt his tongue licking his balls a bit, before slowly making its way upward.

Before he made contact with his backdoor, Yin pushed his ass cheeks apart, spreading them for easy access to his goal. Once he reached it, he gave it a long lick, sending a shiver down Wynn's spine, before he started licking a little bit faster and prodding the entrance. He stuck his tongue inside, licking around the surroundings once, before pulling out and looking at the wet hole, ready to be used for him.

"So, how do you want me to do this, Wy?" Yin asked as he prodded Wynn's back door with his tip. "Would you like me to go soft and caring? Or do you want me to screw your ass so hard, you won't be able to sit upright for a few days?"

Wynn shivered at both the dirty talk and the excitement of being penetrated. "H-hard." Wynn confessed, "P-please, don't hold ba-ACK!" His eyes widened and voice rose a decimal, as Yin all but slammed his entire cock down Wynn's ass.

"Mmm... You're so tight back here, Ice King." Yin moaned out as he got close to the heir's ear, slowly pulling his cock out. "Never would have thought you'd like it rough." He gave a nibble onto Wynn's ear as he slammed back into him. Wynn moaned loudly, feeling slight pain, but all the more pleasure.

To Yin, it was the most pleasurable thing he's done in a long while. The Ice King's ass was clenching onto his cock not too hard, but not too soft either. The noises that he was making was a plus too. Deciding to have a little fun, he pulled out of Wynn, who whined at the emptiness. "Master, why did you stop?"

"Because you haven't told me who I am." Yin said, seductively grinning as he rubbed his finger around Wynn's asshole. "So, who am I, Wy?"

"M-my master..?" Wynn said, attempting to get Yin to at least insert his finger. Sadly, Yin pulled his finger away, still with the grin. "That's right, and that means you're my bitch to use, right?"

"Y-YES!" Wynn said as he raised his ass higher. "Please, just fuck my ass until it's bruised! Make it you cumdumpster! ANYTHING! I'm yours to use!"

Yin almost came from the declaration as he placed his cock at Wynn's backdoor. "Good, because I'm about to break it in." He said as he reached to his hair. "I'm going to make sure your ass remembers the shape of my cock."

He pulled out a few strands, activating his semblance as his eyes turned red and hair brightened up. Quickly, he grabbed onto the heirs ass, and, with almost more than three quarters of his strength added, impaled his pucker with his cock, causing Wynn to moan loudly, cumming instantly right there, spilling his seed into his bed.

"You shouldn't have done that Wy, remember, the master always cums first." Yin reminded as he reached over to the desk and picked up a spare ribbon. "Now, hold still." Without moving his cock out, Yin moved his hands around Wynn's waist, grabbing the erection. Humming a small tune, he tied the ribbon tightly around Wynn's dick, enough so that the heir wouldn't be cumming any time soon.

"There we go." Yin said as Wynn started shifting uncomfortably. "Now if you want to cum, you'll have to be patient, and wait until after I have my fun, understood?"

Wynn nodded as he laid his head onto the bed, ready to continue. Getting a better hold on his ass with a single hand, he pulled another strand of hair, getting another boost of strength. Now getting back his grip on Wynn and slammed his dick inside the heir, harder than before. This caused Wynn to actually yell in pleasure as Yin started pounding mercilessly into him.

Yin was grinning widely as he fucked his teammate. This might have started out as a way to get Wynn to relax, but right now, he might actually like how things have turned out. He could get used to continuing these sessions with him.

Meanwhile, Wynn was moaning uncontrollably, desperately wanting to cum, but unable to do so because of the ribbon that currently disabled his ability to do so. But as his ass continued getting a pounding of a lifetime, he wanted Yin to continue, to use his ass as his personal toy. Even if he couldn't cum, Wynn was gaining pleasure just knowing Yin was using him.

"Ready or not Wy..." Yin said as he started pounding harder into Wynn. "Here." Pound. "I." Pound. "CUM!"

Hilting himself deeper into the heir, he quickly filled up his tight hole up, causing Wynn's eyes to roll into his head. Yin moaned as he felt his cum completely fill up the hole and start flooding out of the heir's ass because of the overfill. As the last drop came out, Yin and Wynn panted as they remained in position. It wouldn't last long, considering Yin picked Wynn up, keeping his cock in his ass and restarted, pounding into him as he was raised over Yin.

"M-master?" Wynn said, eyes wide and voice shaking as he felt the cock go through his ass, swishing the cum already inside and some even exiting. "You got to cum once already, prince. and judging from your cock," Yin said as he reached around Wynn, grabbing his erection and stroking it at the same pace as his pounds. "It seems like your ready for another release. We can't have your master only cumming once while you get two, now can we?"

Nodding his head in agreement, Wynn pulled his head back into Yin's shoulder as he lost himself into the pleasure. His cock was already throbbing in pain as he desperately wanted to cum, but he wanted even more to let Yin continue as he pleased. Everything was just perfect as he started losing feeling in his ass, but it was worth it.

Yin moaned as he felt his last ejaculation of the session pulse out of his dick and mixed with the semen from before. Wynn was moaning louder as he felt it enter, pushing him once again to cum, only to be stopped by the ribbon as Yin slowed his strokes down. As Yin finished, he slowly pulled out, popping it out loudly as a moderate stream of cum started pouring out of his ass, landing on the bed and Yin's ass.

"You did well, Wy." Yin said as he placed the heir on the edge of the bed. "I'd say that behavior deserves a reward." He got onto his knees and in front of Wynn. "Continue doing well, and I may continue rewarding you like this." Taking Wynn's cock into his mouth, he unwrapped the ribbon and instantly deepthroated him. Yelling loudly, Wynn unloaded his large load of seed down Yin's throat, almost choking the blonde by the magnitude of the amount that was saved.

"Wynn! Is there something wrong?!" Someone outside the dorm door said as Yin's eyes widened when he heard the door unlock. "I heard screamin-"

Garnet Rose froze as the door shut behind him, looking at the sight of his older half-brother taking Wynn's cock out of his mouth as his ass was leaking cum. Yin started to look mortified, before he remember something that Wynn said.

 _"It was me," Wynn confessed plainly, almost causing Yin to go red-eyed. "Garnet suggested it was the best way to get back at you for ruining my favorite suit and one of his games."  
_  
Grinning from cheek to cheek, Yin told Wynn to go into a trance, causing the heir to have a blank stare much to the confusion of his brother. However, he did get a sense of fear when he heard him say: "Wynn, use your glyphs to lock my brother in place. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 **Jessica's Notes of Author-tude**

 **I'll admit, I'm starting to like doing this. Anyways, yes. The cliffhanger was intentional. The chapters are not FULLY connected. There will be some that connect, and this is me setting up for a Sugar, Spice and Everything Ice chapter. I have decided to at least attempt them. It won't be for a while, so you fellas are going to have to wait since I already have my schedule for what pairings are coming and what's special about them.**

 **I'll be nice, and give you a hint of what's to come. It's either going to be a special Ladybug with Exhibitionism, or Enabler with a Dom/Sub that you probably could guess which one it'll be. I'm also considering doing a Monochrome with pet play, but no promises and it's not the way you'll expect.**

 **However, I will take some suggestions from you guys if you have a great idea. Just leave a review or PM me with what you'd like to see. You don't have to be descriptive, but the more details the better.**

 **See ya around,**

 **Jessica**


End file.
